kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr.Nauman
Dr. Nauman is an ethicly challanged scientist who is working for The League of Abstraction as the leader of the department of abstract Cosmology. back story From a very young age Edger showed great intellectual talent, but was very odd. he refused to talk to people and shut himself in his room for days and nights studying several different topics he liked. He was the smartest man in his world but he had no freinds whatsoever. he earned several degrees, in engineering, computer science, and (most preteigously) a degree in theoretical physics which he earned with his legendary Dissertation: The properties of Hearts and the mechanics behind there fragility. He earned a career as a proffeser at a prestigious university, however he wasn't a very good teacher, going on politicaly driven tangents of fury at his chemistry class, and was fired very quickly. He then started preforming, questionable experiments on the heart of the world and began building gigantic mysterious machines. Fortuantly for the world his actions were undone by the keyblade warrior riku. although he was enraged by this a side effect of the encounter was a tremendous amount of detailed information about Riku. He was then hired by the League of abstraction, and was made leader of the Department of abstract cosmology. Projects Most of his projects involve building gigantic macheines in twighlight town. current project As of right now he is constructing a gigantic device in twilight town that is desighned to send signals into kingdom hearts. it accomplishes this by using a high power laser to carry information over the dark Margin and into the realm of darkness. it is as of yet untested but if it works it will allow them to cause kingdom hearts to realease hearts. combat In the event of a combat situation he can use his device to generate force-feilds that have different laws of physics. He is also the commander of the Riku Replica-AH2. Heat attacks *Drain- Dr.Nauman takes heat away from his enemies creating a bitter-cold area. *Infared beam- the heat is then shot back at the enemy in a concentrated beam that dose immense fire damage it is very fast but doesn't last that long as an attack. *plasma inducing laser beam- he fires a beam that ionizes the air to create a streak of plasma that dose incredible lightning damage. Force fields *High inertia- essentially renders enemies unable to move fast enough to attack. *Zero resistance- enemies accelerate out of control and bounce around the map taking damage. *Entanglement- causes the fundamental particles of everything inside to entangle with fundamental particles in a another part of the universe(like the sun or Jupiter) and causes the entangled objects to switch place. Commands He uses the Riku Replica-AH2 in order to preform experiments regarding the hearts of worlds. he can give him these specific commands *Cancel action- Immediately cease current activity and clear short term objectives. *Exterminate- kill target *incapacitate- disable but do not kill opponent *Lock- lock a heart or keyhole. *Unlock- Unlock a heart or keyhole. *Change mode- switch into designated mode. *Retreat- Immediately return to base. Category:POS-1732 Category:The League of Abstraction